-Restricted-
by Zose Butthurt
Summary: Loki finally breaks free, well, sort of. -Norse mythology included, along with movie verse- -No pairings- -Gahhhh-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

* * *

Restricted to movements as if he was a demon strapped to flames, always being watched by many just to see if he would fall under their expressions , to see if he was truly just a weak monster, deprived of the daily needs of life.

He never remembered how it all started, but it was somewhere between the events of birth, to falling off that damnable bridge.

Maybe he was never meant to be born. Perhaps maybe when Odin had taken him from his death bed as a child, he awakened the curse of something that was, and never will be.

_He was always different_.

And this time was no better.

He stood before Odin, refusing to bow, and refusing to look away from that hideous creature he once thought of as _'father'_, waiting to be told his punishment.

Truth was, Loki had found out how hated and despicable he was to the all-father, way before finding out who he himself really was, a Juton.

Really, he knew all his life he was different, the only one being who actually saw past his difference no longer needed him, Thor, his once-upon-a-time brother, had given up on him finally, leaving Loki to his own wicked deeds.

They weren't exactly wicked, if you looked through Loki's eyes, in fact, he thought everything he had done was justified…Up unto a certain point, that is.

"Loki," Odin started as the small crowd of people hushed themselves before the gods, "The crimes you have committed were evil, and many have died at your hand.

Green eyes met Grey for a long few minutes, '_he knows about the chituari_', Loki's sub-conscience told him, _'he knows, yet will he open his eye to see?'_ most likely not, as Odin continued,

"You have been brought before me to face the words of punishment."

"Why, good for you." Loki hissed as he was quieted by the few guards surrounding him,

"Your punishment is to be chained to the great wolf, Fenrir, for the rest of your life until Ragnarok."

Loki's eyes brimmed with hate at the mention of his son, Fenrir; Odin had tricked Loki's son into chains, just to leave him there, _abandon him_.

Sure, being with his son was a nice little treat for his suffering, but he truly did not have in mind to find his son's location during any form of variable punishment such as this, why, this punishment was worse than being flogged.

And that would be Loki's last thought as he was dragged down an old dirt road, off to meet his fate, to never return to Asgard or any other realm again.

* * *

The way his son looked at him, and whimpered, as Loki was tied around the chains from Fenrir's left leg made Loki want to vomit, he now knows where they hid his son away, but the thought hit him that he would _never_ be able to free his child. Or be able to see his other children.

The guards cared not mock, as they tightened the chains over Loki's coat, they never removed it for fear Odin would charge them of mutiny of some sort, perhaps.

Once the guards left, Loki couldn't have felt more than alone, his son was silenced for all eternity, and, to tell the truth, so was he.

Loki remembered the first time Fenrir had jumped upon him to lick at his face, as a wolf, and how Loki himself had told Fenrir he talked too much for comfort.

Quite ironic memory, seeing how they will spend their lives like this until the end of time.

The thought made Loki chuckle inwardly, oh, how he would murder just for his children's freedom, just to be told and mocked by turning events how he would never redeem them.

He cannot even redeem himself.

He struggled against the bindings, tore at them until he could barely feel his wrists, his son had fallen silent, and allowed himself to look toward his mother, observing as Loki tried to break free, just to quit in an instant.

'_Well…'_ thought Loki, with bitter rage, _'Then I will wait until the end of time just to smite you, all-father.'_

And to the end he waited.

* * *

Tony felt like the sun couldn't get anymore hotter as he pushed the sunglasses back to his eyes, ever since their last rumble for the world, the Avengers, (err, more like just Bruce), decided that they would go out to the beach, and have them a great time.

Well, for Tony this wasn't exactly a happy thing, today was just too hot for Tony, that is.

"Come on, Tony, let's play some ball." Steve tried, looking toward his companion, Steve had been watching Tony sunbathe for a whole hour now, and he really wanted to move, to splash in the water, to _something_.

"Nah, but hey, when you go, mind tossing me a drink from the cooler?"

"I think you're tanned enough, can't you just get up?"

"I prefer the term, 'sexy enough', and sure I could, but don't you think it's a little tad bit hot?"

Steve looked around, noting how Clint was playing volleyball with Natasha and Bruce,

"Not really."

"Fine, I'll get up," Tony took off his glasses, setting them aside, "But only if we're grilling some food soon."

Pretty soon, everyone was back into the Stark tower, getting themselves ready for a few movies and for bed as well.

Until the loud thump from the roof shook the building.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked, hoping that it wasn't the Hulk, well; Bruce was next to him, so it goes to show…

"Why not just go up there and _check_?" Clint questioned, throwing Tony a solid, _'you better go look at the shit or I'm going to shoot your ass with an arrow,' _look.

"Fine, if I'm not back down in five minutes, heat my Coffee up, will you?"

And with that, Tony had taken off towards the Elevator, pushing the small, white button with the number of the top of the tower, and waiting.

It might've been some stupid jet flyer guy again.

"Jarvis, what was that?" Tony decided he'd ask before the elevator would stop, his robot butler always knew things going on with the building,

"It appears that you have a visitor, sir." Jarvis' voice called out,

"Who is it though? Are they hostile?"

"Thor, and no he appears not be."

"Good to know, Jarvis."

* * *

Loki sat, still clung close to his beloved son, whose whimpers and sobs seemed to have died down to a minimum, for the least.

He wanted to cry and sob as well, but he pushed the sad feelings he had into the back of his head, to replace them with ones of smite and rage.

He had been grinding two chains together ever since his first day here, constantly grinding his wrists against his son, hoping friction would destroy the restraints over time. But it couldn't have gone more slowly.

Every night he would stay awake, and try his hardest to crack the chains, and every day he would do the same.

Fenrir tried as well when Loki grew tired of constantly moving. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them that they, themselves knew what to do.

Eventually, as time flew, like, say, maybe Four midguardian years perhaps, one of the chains _did_ snap, releasing Loki's right arm, giving him just a tad bit more freedom than he had when they first tied him down.

But this only made him disappointed, for his son could never move, save for his neck, and head.

But hopefully with enough effort, Loki can summon _just enough_ magic to break his chains, and then heal and break away his son as well.

Worth the thought, but it is better said than done.

Silent looks to one another, Loki knew the realization that came to Fenrir, just that small look of hope that Loki himself once had when he lost Sleipnir to that _kidnapper_, Odin, who claimed his first son as 'prize for his victory in helheim'.

'_One day,'_ Loki keeps telling himself, again and again, _'Odin will know my pain.'_

But in truth, Loki would never be free, in fact, none of them will be free, not one child will move without having Odin's watchful guard, Heimdal, watching their every move.

Loki scorned himself for not killing Heimdal like he should have, just to end his watching, and to put and end to hiding.

As always, he felt pity for the old fool, he chose to let him live, Heimdal should have bowed to him, kissed the ground he walked upon, for sparing his pathetic, useless life.

With his free hand, Loki gently undid his gag, the same one those lifeless midguardians used on him before.

He let it drop with a thud in the dirt, as he moved his jaw, loving the feeling of finally being able to move his mouth, and hear himself once again.

'_Thor should have come at the meeting for the punishment at least,'_ Loki thought, as he tugged at the chain holding his right arm free, _'I never knew the golden son could be such a coward.'_

* * *

"So you're telling us, that your brother, Loki, escaped?" Steve questioned, seeming worried, well, all the Avengers seemed worried, a lot of damage happened to the city of Manhattan due to Loki and the chituari.

"Yes, and it appears he has taken his son along with him to midguard as well." Thor answered, seeing the uneasiness in his friend's eyes.

"And you want us to find them?" Tony asked, pouring himself a drink,

"I need assistance with the matter, yes."

"So, what's his son like?" asked Natasha,

"Big, furry, likes to chase things, about as big as your midguardian houses, white, Brown eyes, and some other few things." Thor answered honestly, in all honesty, he never really spent time with his nieces and nephews, for he resented them a small bit. He never really liked talking about them at all.

"Okay, so, he's some giant Chewbacca, right?" Tony chimed, in truth, he didn't know a whole ton of mythology, and it just seemed too weird for him.

"The form he has taken at birth is of a wolf." Thor corrected him, well, almost corrected him; Fenrir was born a wolf, so Thor couldn't help it if he felt like he was lying.

"A giant white wolf roaming the world, with a psycho, murdering maniac. I wonder why Fury hasn't notified us." Bruce said, scratching the back of his head, something he tended to do when he was uneasy.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they changed their forms to look like you mortals." The thunder god implied, his brother wouldn't dare change his form often, but there were other ways for his brother to look like a midguardian.

"Well, where could our mass-murdering psycho man go?" Bruce asked, he hoped Fury wouldn't call soon to notify them of Loki, or some huge hysterical canine destroying towns, he hated turning into _the other guy_.

"When Loki first arrived to Earth within _this_ century, Heimdal said he landed next to _'lake superior'_. I've yet to see how the lake was superior, though."

"So, most likely he'd be hanging around a bunch of fishermen?" Tony snickered, imagining Loki fishing with fishing waders and one of those funky hats along with it just kind of made a hilarious impression on his part.

"I wish you all to accompany me, for my friends in Asgard are far too busy to be tampered with." Said the thunderer.

"Alright, we can help, but the problem for those of you who can't just fly everywhere is how to get there." Tony stated, he could get there within thirty minutes or so with his 'Iron man' suit, but for the few Avengers, like Steve, Clint, Natasha, err, well, pretty much everyone besides him and Thor, there would be a few complications.

"Relax, we can search around town." Steve suggested, "You and Thor can head toward the destination, seeing as how there's a huge possibility of how Loki _might_ not be there."

"Gee, thanks, Steve, but what if he _is_ there?" Tony rounded off,

"Then let _Thor_ take care of it, if you're such a baby."

"Oh, _you_." Tony replied, placing on his bracelets, preparing to take off.

* * *

It took Loki quite a while to teach his son the few, small things about Midgard, like how to _not_ chase vehicles.

Took him long enough, though.

His son had taken on a smaller form, besides his usual ten-foot-bigger-than-a-horse-size, making him appear _almost_ like those small, fluffy midguardian dogs Loki used to despise.

What, those things were butt ugly, especially for even being a _creature_.

Then again it was just a...How did the person pronounce it? -Poodle.

Loki rubbed his wrists; the chains had left a few deep puncture wounds from his constant yanking upon them. He sighs, getting his son's restraints off seemed never-ending, and eventually he had to use his juton form, he almost quit until they snapped under the Ice he had used.

He hated that light turquoise color, it reminded him of the promise Thor made to him long ago…Something about killing off all the frost giants.

Another thing in his life he thought ironic.

Chuckling to himself, he walked towards the small town up ahead, along with his son; if he stayed in the wilderness he would certainly go mad, for the snow in Midgard seemed a bit too comfortable for his liking. Then again, he practically _belonged_ in the snow, didn't he?

Yeah, Odin wouldn't mind if Loki took to hiding in the snow for eternity, now wouldn't he?

Yeah, Odin would like that a little too much to Loki's liking.

Soft pants came from Fenrir as he trotted alongside his mother, the sword finally gone from his mouth, he looked far happier than Loki had ever imagined any of his sons would ever be.

"First, we'll head somewhere so you may eat, then we will find your brother, who lives among the waters." Loki stated as he looked toward his wrists; people would surely ask why there were cuts there, now wouldn't they?

Perhaps he _should_ fix them, when they stopped.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Through three days, an annoying Turtle who wants to be fed constantly, parents who like to shout at you while you're on the computer, and the Sims 3: pets, I was able to finally, finally get this done._

_~Sorry for any miss-spelled words, wrong places, wrong names, or anything that does not make any sense, I tried my best, and hey, I'm still learning~_

_And sorry for how short it is, I had a few rough patches, okay?_

* * *

_Mind reviewing?_


	2. Chasin' butterflies

Author's note: **Wow, I really thought this story was kind of retarded-ly written. Since, y'know, I was too exhausted to actually re-read the first part.**

**But I got some really neat reviews, supplying me with many ideas, so, expect some more of my crummy, if not, drunk writing! And thank you all for the reviews; they helped my self-esteem a lot!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**L**oki's foot tapped the aqua colored floor, the mortals here certainly did not remember him, though, and it had been at least three years, in midguardian terms.

Fenrir had shape-shifted into what would look like a frail, innocent child, with beautiful green eyes and short brown hair, possibly around the age of what mortals would call adolescence.

Even though Fenrir was so much older than a mere mortal of the certain age group.

Eyeing around the small diner, Loki could have almost felt secure. Well, that is if the storm clouds up ahead didn't remind him of how he was being chased.

His whole plan was to gather up his remaining children and take them somewhere that not even Heimdal could see them.

The thought of Heimdal being able to see the two right now made him uneasy. What if Odin asks Heimdal where his traitorous liar is? What then, if not run?

Fenrir was busy gorging himself in the few food items Loki could buy, he was always happy whenever with Loki, always secure. Loki could just only pray silently to no one that his other children were still alive.

As for his son, Sleipnir, the eight legged horse, and his first son, it would be a tricky situation to try getting him away. But perhaps with a cloak spell he would be able to make it seem as if his son had run off himself. He could add some fire, and let the horses all free from the stalls, make them believe Sleipnir was dead perhaps?

'_Yes, that would be a splendid idea'_, thought Loki; _'I could make Odin think the same of which he told me before he took Sleipnir.'_

With this thought in mind, he smiled to himself, not one of his smirks, or fake smiles full of frustration, this was a pure smile.

As soon as he had brought Sleipnir back from where he raised the foal, Odin had taken an eye to the horse, often he would ask Loki what he planned to do with such a creature, which Loki would reply with a simple gesture of love for the foal. One day, though, Odin confronted Loki, and had told him his son, Sleipnir had died, as it was trampled on by the other horses.

The last and first time he saw Sleipnir after that, was when Odin came to Jötunheimr, to save Thor, and some others.

He was going to be sure to grab Sleipnir away from that horrid place.

The only thing to worry about was Thor and his rat gang getting in Loki's way; Thor was probably fed lies from Odin like everyone else Loki knew.

Tyr's hand, which was supposedly 'eaten' by Fenrir? -Tyr lost his hand way before Fenrir was born, covering it up with the back of his Golden cape. Loki knew about his hand, for he was once with Tyr, inside the healer's room, concerned for his brother's well-being once.

He wishes that he could have slit that muscular throat. To take hold of his brother's own weapon, and smite him with it. Let the beast he knew of as family to choke on his own blood, and wallow in it.

But even as the god of lies, Loki could not change what had happened.

He rolled the water around in his glass cup; it had started raining heavy outside, leaving many mortals soaked to the brim, and many trapped inside their stores until the storm sub-sided.

"We must find your brother soon," Loki half-whispered to his son, as Fenrir slowed his eating to hear, "Thor's first target would most likely be shield, afterwards, if he has as much of a mind as I think he, Thor would head to look for the serpent."

Fenrir joggled for words, his appetite melting away at these words; Jörmungandr hated anything to do with Asgard, and utmost hated Thor, so it was likely if they do not find his brother, the mortals will just have to be crushed under the dragon's weight.

"Why?" Fenrir asked, his voice slightly husky, from long exposure to a silent voice,

"He may think the serpent knows where I am, what I'm planning."

"What are you planning?"

"What am I? Am I planning? Or am I acting solely upon a subconscious inquiry?"

Fenrir grew silent, deep down inside; he knew what Loki's real plans were. Loki wanted to escape Ragnarok, to be free of the curse that shuns Loki and everything he'd parented, to just disappear, forever from Odin.

Fenrir hadn't minded being called Odin-eater, if he had been free to do as he wished, he would at least take Odin's arms. Yeah. That would be fun.

Loki stood up, setting the glass down, silently, "We should leave."

Fenrir nodded, pushing the plate aside; He never had anything to eat for a while, but midguardian foods were quite too greasy for his tastes.

"Do you know where the dragon abides?" Fenrir questioned, as they both walked along the sidewalk which had been drenched in water from the few minutes of rain.

"Last I dropped him off was near what the midguardians call the pacific ocean. He could have left toward another body of water, though." Loki stated, if he were to gather his children, they could all head into Helheim. Surely Hel wasn't still angered at him for turning her best guards into toads? Hopefully she forgot about the ordeal.

* * *

**T**hor wanted to fly quickly, using Mjölnir, but the rest of the avengers, mostly banner, had talked him out of it to have a small drink in the heli-carrier while they headed towards shield's new headquarters.

"It's hard to believe Loki's actually back on earth," Bruce said calmly, "Why hasn't he attacked anyone yet? He's had three days."

"Loki plots, in the evil arts, he waits until things are aligned enough for his hand to strike." Thor stated, as he paced around, unable to hide obvious worry, he loved his brother, but Loki has done so many evil deeds.

"He could also be sitting on his ass somewhere, until we find him." Clint brought up,

"In your dreams, birdie." Tony piped up from sipping at his drink,

"But why? What is he thinking?" Natasha asked, from the back of the group,

"This I do not know, but Odin has told me Loki had struck at the Asgardians, and that he has played a part in slaughtering people there, and has requested I bring him back for his _other_ punishment." Thor sighed as he sat down, no one seemed to hear it though as they started to bicker about petty midguardian things.

Sometimes, Thor wondered if Odin would lie to him about Loki, but he knew not ask, as he could be thrown in a cell, and left to rot quicker than Frigg, fixing her hair.

Loki seemed so innocent when they were together; even when Loki tried to kill Thor, Thor could only hope that this evil from Loki was just something small, controversial, perhaps.

"We're here, guys." Steve said, as he looked out the small side window, looking across shield's new headquarters; It was much like the older one they had, that Loki nearly blew in half.

"About time, if we didn't get here sooner, I would have may as well drowned in scotch." Tony mentioned; knowing him he would do just that anyway.

* * *

Xxx-xxx-x-xxx-xxX

* * *

**I**t had been four days. Two days on locating the serpent, one day recuperating, and today walking.

Endless walking.

Everything ached, sure, he was close to a god, but that did not mean he did not feel pain over extensions of time.

Loki grimaced as he saw more thunderclouds packing up to the place they had left; Thor was closer than he'd thought, it wouldn't surprise him is he couldn't even get to Jörmungandr within a day, due to the tension.

Fenrir must have felt at unease as well, the fur on his neck was prickled up, as he barred teeth into the air. He was frustrated obviously.

Loki knew that they couldn't stop, Thor would catch wind of them, feel Loki's magic, it would be way too close for comfort, if anything.

"Why did the damned dragon have to lie _in a fucking Ocean_?" Fenrir snarled; Loki allowed him to curse, seeing his age, but sometimes he couldn't help himself,

"Odin does not fancy the water, the only one able to see your brother would be Hel, and me, of course." Loki replied smoothly,

"Would it not be easier should we fly there?"

"No, the wind has picked up; wouldn't want you to turn into Chili in that tornado before we reach the destination, now would we?"

They walked hurriedly for many minutes, nothing but the sounds the wind made flying by their ears, and lightning brightening the sky in flashes of white.

Fenrir sniffed, as he trudged beside the one he loved dearest, it had started to rain lightly, making a small pattering sound as it hit the earth, following it's fate., he looked up, towards Loki;

"Why aren't you in another form? We could easily run there if you-"

"No. Thor, magic, energy; I'm sure we had this talk about flying, but it cannot be done." Loki smiled, he also wanted to turn into whatever he could, and just run away, but now that the storm had caught up on them some-what, that wish was lost.

"Why does he not feel my magic then?"

"He never had time to realize you actually had magic potential, therefore he never felt your magic."

The conversation went to a dead stop, as they followed a small, nearly abandoned road uphill; which made it harder to walk, seeing as how water liked to form streams.

"There, can we seek refuge? Until Thor passes?" Fenrir asked, shyly, he hated Thor for everything he had done to his dearest, but to actually meet him now would prove him soaked, and unable to hold posture as easily.

"I see no harm in it." Loki eyed the old shack, there was a house nearby, but it was unlikely for any mortals to come out this way, seeing as there was nothing in the rickety old shelter.

They both padded under it, enjoying how the rain could barely reach them; Fenrir sniffed around, feeling satisfied with a spot, and sat down to rest.

"What do you plan to do when…" Fenrir paused to stretch, yawning as he did so, "When we find them?"

"There will be some unwilling to go. But truly, would you not like to see Odin's despair at the disappearance of the great enemies?" Loki smirked, he sat down next to his son who laid his head down on his lap.

"Lap dog?"

"Just this once."

Loki smiled, he loved how Fenrir could show his emotions without a care in the world, he wished he could, but then he wouldn't have lived to see tomorrow, right?

Fenrir wheezed silently, falling off into sleep; it had been so long, too long, since he had felt this safe; It was as if he left all worries behind, and even if it lasted thousands of years until they found his siblings, he could do this all the time, even if it meant his paws were sore to the bone.

Follow his dearest to Hel and back.

He silently thought about how things would get complicated as soon as they found Jormugandr. He felt as if huge weights were placed on his shoulders at the thought. But he knew it would be alright, in the end.

"-Love you." Were his last thoughts as he fell asleep, knowing that only Loki could hear them. He always heard his thoughts loud and clear, from the beginning of life, to this moment…

And that was all he needed to know.

* * *

**T**hor paced back and forth through the small diner; Thor could feel magic designating from the area from Loki, he just couldn't tell where he took off to.

Tony had ordered most of the Avengers a lunch from there, he was sitting next to Steve, watching as Thor walked past him, "Are you even sure he was here, and it wasn't just your munchies?" He asked humorously,

"I am certain Loki was here. The bartender said something about a stranger from out of town wearing a cloak of white…"

"It could have been something like in the lone ranger movies." Steve blurted out, a long time ago when he first visited stark tower, he decided to watch some newer movies, bad mistake.

"Or Gandalf came back." Tony chuckled,

"But the bartender said there was someone else with him. This is either good or bad." Thor stated as he sat down when he was tossed a sandwich.

"Maybe he got himself a girlfriend for _twice_ the evil thinking, Doom did it once." Bruce inquired.

"I believe he could have allied himself with someone of equal or stronger power, my brother is not an idiotic pheasant."

"Maybe it's one of Thanos' weird alien things." Tony wondered silently as he munched on the French bread Bruce refused to eat.

"I do hope he isn't planning anything that could harm-"

"He's _Loki_; of course he'll at least kill five people!" Clint nearly shouted, Loki could not be trusted, he has killed too many, and above all, he _brainwashed_ him! Can you believe that?

"Calm your tits, bro." Tony said, waving his hands slowly in front of him, in sarcastic response.

* * *

A/u: **Stopped it there, also, I'm not entirely sure where to go with all this and many things may be confusing to you, so yeah… **

**I forgot what I wrote in this though. This sucks. I hate rereading my own fairy tales. :C**

**But I **_**do**_** have some juicy droplet ideas for the middle/near middle of this fiction, bear with me, I know it sucks a little; it's just how I am.**

**I added this before, but deleted it quickly; Didn't edit it! I'm so piss-dipped whenever I write, okay?**

_Reviews are appreciated; share your thoughts! :D_

_Flames will be tolerated; I know it sucks a little already!_


End file.
